yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Supporting Characters
Supporting characters in Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone. Protagonists Isis - Professor Isis McGonagal is the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Dueling. The day after Atem and Mana were killed by Anubis, Isis spent the whole day watching the Dursleys in the form of Spiria. When she learned what they were like, Isis was dead against the idea of Atem's and Mana's son, Yugi, being sent to live there. She accepts it when Aknamkanon explains things to her... a little bit. Hagrid - Rafael Hagrid is the keeper of keys, grounds, and game at Hogwarts. He's usually trusted by Aknamkanon to do important things such as bring Yugi to his aunt and uncle. He's also very emotional as he wept when Aknamkanon left Yugi at the doorstep of Number 4 Private Drive. Atem - Atem Moto is the deceased father of Yugi. He was killed by Anubis along with his wife, but his son somehow survived. Mana - Mana Moto is the deceased mother of Yugi. She and her husband were killed by Anubis, but her son miraculously survived, and Aknamkanon Dumbledore left her son in the care of Mana's sister, Vivian, and her family. Antagonists Gozaburo - Gozaburo Dursley is the director of a drill company called Grunnings. He's very realistic and despises anything acting in a way that it normally doesn't. He has a son named Ushio who is built along the same lines as himself. When his family ended up with his nephew by marriage, Yugi, he usually keeps to himself, aside from yelling that Yugi needs another haircut. He likes complaining about things, and Yugi's half of them. He also sends Yugi to his cupboard without meals when he's mad at him. When he sees a letter that was mysteriously given to Yugi, Gozaburo panics and has his son and Yugi leave. In an effort to make Yugi forget about the letter, Gozaburo gave Yugi Ushio's second bedroom. Gozaburo makes sure to stop Yugi and Ushio from reading another letter that arrives for Yugi. Gozaburo begins to lose his grip as no matter what he does, more letters come for Yugi. Vivian - Mana Moto's sister. Vivian hates the fact that Mana's a wizard, and she hates the whole lot of them, particularly Mana and her husband, Atem. One day, Vivian finds Mana's one-year-old son Yugi on her doorstep along with a letter explaining that Mana and Atem were dead and Aknamkanon Dumbledore had left Yugi with her and her husband. She took him in, begrudgingly, but she also made sure to verbally bully Yugi at every turn, such as ordering him to make breakfast when she "couldn't". She's also a sap for whatever Ushio wants. She's panicked when a familiar letter appears for Yugi. Vivian begins to fear for her husbands sanity as more letters come in. Ushio - Very bulky, and brawny with very thick eyebrows like his father, Ushio is Vivian's and Gozaburo's son. He's been spoiled rotten by his parents, and he loves eating, fighting, and using Yugi as a punching bag. Ushio's best friend is Bonz. Ushio was accepted at his father's old school, Smeltings. The first time he doesn't get something he wants is when Gozaburo won't let him read a letter to Yugi. Ushio was horrified when he heard that Yugi was given his second bedroom. Ushio doesn't get what he wants, and he's shocked. He's sent to get the mail, and he's stopped from reading another letter to Yugi by his father. Ushio is amazed that someone wants to talk to Yugi so badly that they repeatedly send letters no matter what obstacles Gozaburo puts in the unknown person's way. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter Category:Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters